Gambler (job)
.]] The '''Gambler' , also localized as Lady Luck, is a recurring job in the series. As their names implies, Gamblers rely on chance and luck in battle. Their abilities consist of random effects that are extremely powerful when successful, but detrimental if unsuccessful. Gamblers use unorthodox weapons associated with gambling, like dice and playing cards. Their trademark ability is Slots, which allow them to pull slot wheels to initiate attacks based on the results. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Setzer's job was removed from the North American Super Nintendo version. In the ''Final Fantasy III Nintendo Player's Guide, his job is given as Gambler. The English Game Boy Advance version retains the job titles and Setzer is a Gambler. His weapons consist of dice, cards, and darts, and his special ability is Slot. ''Final Fantasy VII Cait Sith has two Limit Breaks, Dice and Slots. Tifa also spins slot wheels in her Limit Break: stopping them correctly powers up her attacks. Final Fantasy VIII Though characters have no specific job classes, Selphie has the Slot command as her Limit Break. The command does not actually involve slot wheels in the command, instead, Selphie cycles through a random list of spells and numbers, performing the chosen spell the specified number of times when the player executes the command. Final Fantasy X Wakka's Overdrive consists of him spinning three slot wheels. Depending on how many symbols the player lines up, and which type of Slots command is being used, Wakka attacks one or more enemies, the results affecting which elements and status effects the attacks take on, and how many times Wakka attacks. Final Fantasy X-2 The Lady Luck dressphere (known as "Gambler" in the Japanese release) can be first obtained in Chapter 3 as a prize from the Sphere Break tournament. The Lady Luck's abilities rely on chance to deal out various effects in battle. Final Fantasy XI Corsairs are obtained through a difficult sidequest. Their abilities generate random numbers between one and six (corresponding to rolling a die), and various effects can be activated depending on the results. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Party Host crown has the Pot Luck ability that works similarly to the gamblers' Slots command in other ''Final Fantasy games, calling for random things to happen that may be either beneficial or detrimental. Otherwise the Party Host is a support job that concentrates on psyching up allies. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The Gambler class can be unlocked by completing all the quests in the Moore Region. Mobius Final Fantasy Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Knights of the Crystals The Gambler appears on a gold card. KotC Gambler Male.png|Gambler (male). KotC Gambler Female.png|Gambler (female). Gallery Ffx2-ladyluck.jpg|Rikku, Paine, and Yuna from ''Final Fantasy X-2 wearing the Lady Luck dressphere. FFXI-Mithra-Corsair.jpg|A Galkan Corsair in Final Fantasy XI. PFF Gambler M.png|Male Gambler in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Gambler F.png|Female Gambler in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Gambler Male.png|A male Gambler in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFAB Gambler Female.png|A female Gambler in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. MFF Gambler.jpg|''Mobius Final Fantasy. Etymology were itinerant gamblers in Japan from the 18th century to the mid-20th century. They were one of the forerunners of the modern Japanese crime gangs known as ''yakuza. Bakuto plied their trade in feudal Japan, playing traditional games such as hanafuda and dice. They were mostly social outcasts who lived outside the laws and norms of society. Category:Gamblers Category:Recurring jobs